Her Knight
by LawlietAurion
Summary: A Fem.England X Male Reader story. You're a young magician who's not bad with a sword in the service of Alice Kirkland Aka England. Things are great until the conqueror Spain comes along triggering events that cause you and you're dearest England grief.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Something I've noticed, there's god knows how many female readerxcharacter stories but how many male reader ones? Yeah, barely any. Sooo I figured I'd fix that.

America: Ohhh dude, this can't end well.

Author: Cram it. I'll get to you later. Enjoy this Female England one and review everyone.

Her Knight

"He was born on the exact day as I predicted." Said a old haggered man as he stood in a room with your parents. "Yes, yes he was Wizard. Why do you seem to interested in his birth?" Ask your father, curious about the old man's intent. "He will be of great importance to our nation. I just request when he's older, you allow me to instruct him in the magical arts." The old man replied as he leaned on his staff. "Well... You've been right about everything so far. Right down to his _ eye and _ hair." Your mother said as she cradled the infant you. "Good. I'll be looking forward to that day. Farewell." The old man said looking pleased as he took his leave.

Your parents were left in the room talking about the strange wizard as you slept quietly in your mother's arms. You had no idea what was going on. How could you, you were barely an hour old.

Five years pass and you're harmlessly playing in a field with some woodland creatures. All of the sudden you hear a male's voice with a heavy scottish accent. "Well well now! Wha' do we have 'ere now? Oi lad!" Shouted the amused sounding scotsman. You turn to see a young man with bright red hair, blue and white clothing complete with blue cape. You also see that he has a little blonde haired girl with pigtails hiding behind him, clinging to her big brother's cape.

You get a strange feeling off these two. Your master the wizard told you about people with this kind of aura. You walk over to them unafraid since your master told you they were not to be feared. In fact meeting people like them was to be considered a great honor.

"Who may you be lad? You live aroun' 'ere?" The young man asked as he knelt down to your level. "Yes sir." You replied trying to keep up being unafraid. Well, you were always warned about strangers. "Aye, thought so. What is your name lad?" The Scotsman asked with a smile as he ruffled your hair. "It's _ sir." You reply trying to back off since you hated it whenever anyone ruffled your hair. "Hahaha! Sorry there _. I'm Scotland. But you may call me Alistair. This here is my little sister England. But you can call her Alice if you'd like." Alistair explained with a hearty laugh before ruffling his little sister's hair.

Your eyes widen at the mentioning of England. "She's-" You begin to say in shock. "Mhmmm. She's the representation of your homeland." The kind Scotsman replied with an confirming nod. You look over to her which causes her to blush and go back to hiding behind her brother. "D-Don't look at me like that you commoner!" She orders sounding embarassed. You back off a little, feeling hurt for some reason.

Alistair laughed feeling amused. "Don't mind her lil' one. Alice is a shy lass." Alistair laughed with a smirk. "Big brother!" Alice whined as she beat on his back. "See wha' I mean?" Scotland said with a grin as he patted her head. Alice glared daggers at her older brother yet he didn't seem to mind.

"Say _, would you mind playing with her for a while? You don't seem surprised at wha' we are. You're also very accepting of it." Alistair requested. "My master said you nations are to be respected. Meeting some of you is a great honor." You replied as you knelt before them out of respect as your master instructed. "Thanks lad. It's been a long day and I'm tired." Alistair said thankfully as he walked over to a tree and sat there under it's shade leaving you two alone to play.

It was really quiet since you were unsure of what to say. What can you expect, you were five and left alone to play with the personification of your homeland. That alone was alot to take in for someone your age. "S-So, what do you want to play m'lady?" You ask nervously. She glares at you. "Peasant." She mutters as she clung to a stuffed dragon. This little girl was a bit of a bitch.

You spend the next couple of hours running around gathering berries and nuts for her since she whined about being hungry. You also had to fend off a rather nasty looking... Daddy Long leg that she seemed terrified of. Then there was... "But it's too big for me to climb m'lady..." You protest when she told you to climb a rather big tree for a freaking chipmunk. "Well you don't expect me to go after it do you?" She asked sarcastically. This girl was starting to irritate you. You had to keep telling yourself that your master would be disappointed in you if you pissed this girl off.

You mutter to yourself things that kids your age shouldn't even know yet as your tried to climb up the tree. It took several tries and several rude condescending comments from Alice but your managed to get up it. It then took you several minutes to talk the critter into coming over to you and even longer to try thinking of how to get down. "Come on now! Don't take all day you brat!" Alice snapped impatiently. "Hold on! I'm thinking!" You snap right back starting to get fed up with her. She seemed shocked that you did.

You then spot a pond. "Better than nothing..." You mutter to yourself as he took a deep breath, held the chipmunk tight and jumped on in. Alice took several steps back so she wouldn't get wet, but she got a little wet anyway. Serves the little brat right.

"Gimme gimme!" She orders fiercely as she reaches out for the chipmunk. "No thanks?" You mutter with a deadpan expression that could almost count as a glare. "Why would I?" She asked as she looked down on you before taking the chipmunk and skipping away back to the field. She leaves you soaking wet in the pond feeling downright angry and hurt. "Master... Why is it an honor to meet people like them? England... She's downright rude." You whisper to yourself as you try resisting the urge to cry. You fail in your effort and let the tears flow.

You eventually pulls yourself together and run back to the field where you see Alistair scolding Alice. "You have to be nicer to your people! We nations live for 'em so we can't afford to be rude or horrible to them! Your treatment of that lad is unacceptable!" Alistair scolded coldly. Alice just stood there looking down as she held on to her chipmunk. You heard her sobbing which you thought was justified, yet at the same time it agitated you to hear her getting yelled at.

Then Alistair spotted you and beckoned you forth. "You see what you've done? This lad is soaked to the bone and has been crying from the look of it. And I see several scrapes and his clothes are all tattered. Are you alright lad?" Alistair said as he continued his scolding before turning his attention to you. Alice did too causing you see the hurt in her eyes from her brother's scolding. "Y-Yes sir... I'm alright." You replied unable to look at how hurt Alice looked. "Uh huh, right. Apologize Alice, we're leaving." Alistair ordered sternly as he looked down to his sister. "Sorry..." The sad younger nation said apologetically as she looked down, holding on to her Chipmunk still.

Then you heard your master calling your name. "Looks like you're being called lad. It was nice meeting you." Alistair said with a smile replacing her angry expression. "The pleasure is mine sir..." You said as you turn to run off. "May we meet again someday!" You hear the Scotsman yell off in the distance.

Oh how right he was. Meeting those two would only be the first part of a long and eventful life for you. It would be full of action, drama as life usually entails, and eventually being with the one you were meant to be with. But it will be well worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Pt.2 people!

Fem. England: Why are you doing this again?

Author: There's not enough male reader X female hetalia character fics! There must be more!

Fem. England: Right... The author doesn't own Hetalia. He's not that bright.

Author: HEY!

Fem. England: Hetalia is owned by Hidekazu Himaruya. Don't sure the author. They don't pay him enough in that Hell hole he works at.

Author: Amen sister! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Chapter 2

It's been thirteen years since you met the two nations. Your master seemed pleased that you've met Scotland and England and laughed when you told him about your experience with the latter. You spent the next thirteen years wondering how they've been since you haven't seen them since that fateful day.

Then all of the sudden on the day you finished your training with your master at the age of fifteen, your master passed on, pleased of how well you turned out. You were left all alone in this world. Your parents had died of a dreadful fever so you had no where to go except remain at your master's place to fend for yourself. The passing three years gave you ample time to teach yourself techniques with a blade that you saw passing warriors use in battles. Now along with your wide array of spells you were a force to be reckoned with.

On your eighteenth birthday you were wandering around the forest looking for your meal as you pondered something your master told you before he died. "_On the eighteenth anniversary of your birth, you shall meet someone important to your destiny..." _You repeated to yourself as you thought about the old man's words. You wondered for years what he meant. You only knew him, your parents and a few villagers. Well there was Alistair and Alice, but you hadn't seen them in years.

As you were lost in your thoughts, you heard a blood curdling scream. "Bloody Hell! What's going on?" You say to yourself as he quickly drew your sword in case danger was near. The screaming continued so out of instinct your took off running in the direction that the screams were coming from.

You hid amongst a cluster of trees and watched what happened. You saw a group of bandits harassing a young woman in a purple cloak. She was clinging to it as the bandits tried to rip everything else off. This sickened you since you were pretty sure what they were going to do. "GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARDS!" You roar viciously as your charge at them with sword drawn. They turn to see you as they try to defend themselves. You make quick work of them, quickly disarming them and then scaring them off with some illusions and a few fireballs.

Once you knew they were gone you knelt beside the fortunate young lady. "You alright miss?" You ask concerned as you offer your hand to help her up. "Y-Y-Yes... Thank you good sir..." The thankful woman sobbed still sounding scared as she took your hand, still clinging to the torn up cloak that she wore. Her once beautiful looking dress was now torn up scraps on the forest's ground.

You take off your cape and wrap it around her with your eyes closed since it was inappropriate to look at a woman undressed. Although given you were at the age where the opposite sex was highly appealing to you, you were tempted to look. "Here miss. This should be more covering and comfortable." You said trying to resist looking. She continued to cry, scared to think of what could've happened.

You tried to think of what to say in order to comfort her. "They're gone miss. You're safe now I swear." You say hoping that would calm her. "T-Thank you... You saved my l-l-life..." She sobbed as she threw her arms around you, hugging you tight in gratitude. You blushed since this was the first woman to ever hug you. She pressed against you close for comfort which made you blush worse since you were able to feel her breasts against you. You could only hug her while your mind was reduced to mush.

Then you got a look at her face and realized something. "ALICE!" You shouted in shock when you realized who she was. She looked up at you looking confused. "How do you know my name?" She asked after wiping her tears away.

She looked deeply into your eyes which made you blush even more. That little bitch from your childhood was making you blush! What the bloody Hell was wrong with you was all you could think.

"_?!" Alice asked once she finally recognized you and let go. "Good heavens! It's been years!" You said unable to help but feel thrilled to meet her again. "I hardly recognized you! You've grown!" Alice said surprised to see you. "I know! I hardly recognized you either! Those pigtails was what gave it away!" You admitted as you tried hard to resist hugging her again. Why were you wanting to do that?

She looked down as if feeling guilty. "I'm sorry..." She said apologetically with her head bent down. "Hm? For what?" You asked curiously. "For how I've acted when we first met... It was completely rude of me. I've came out this way since I started thinking about that day and felt terrible about how I've treated you. I wanted to apologize now that I've matured a bit." She explained as she looked away. The anger you felt about that day seemed to melt away since she actually apologized on her own free will. "Don't worry about it m'lady. Water under the bridge." You said with a smile. Alice smiled since you accepted her apology.

Then she thought of an idea. "You are to return to me to London!" She ordered fiercely. "Why m'lady?" You asked curiously. "Don't ask questions. Let's return to your place and pack your things. I wish to return as soon as possible." She went on to explain as she continued to hold your cape around her tight. "Yes m'lady... Whatever you desire." You said unable to disobey.

You led her to your home where she complained about the dirty conditions as you packed your wagon. She definently didn't change in that way. She reluctantly accepted some clothes you had left over from your mother since she couldn't just spend the entire trip to London in just your cape, she still kept it wrapped around her though. She was silent the whole trip as if planning something and how to go about it. You were curious the whole trip as to what the young woman was thinking.

Then you two eventually made it to London where she instructed you on how to get to the castle where the King and Queen resided. She also instructed you on how to behave in front of the royal family unless you wanted to die. She seemed intent on something. What though?

"Ahhh! England you've return at last! I take it you trip was a success!" The King said cheerfully. "Yes sire! Although I ran into a bit of... Trouble." Alice replied as she cringed at the thought of what could have happened. You wanted to hug her to make her forget, but you thought it best to be careful with her since the king and queen could have easily ordered you to be killed.

"Is that why you're wearing a peasent's clothing?" The Queen asked looking disgusted at the state of her clothes. "Yes your highness. I was on my way to visit _ here. I was assaulted and nearly raped by a band of thieves. _ came to my rescue by coincedence." Alice explained as she pointed to you.

The King grinned and approached you before embracing you tight. "Thank you young man! You must know who this woman is yes?" The King asked after thanking you. "Yes m'lord. I'm aware she is the personification of our realm. We met once before when we were young." You replied thinking it was embarassing that the king was hugging you. "Good! We must reward you somehow! What do you think love?" The King said before turning to the queen. "Oh most definently! But what I wonder?" The Queen replied as she tried to think.

Then you found out what Alice was planning. "M'lord! I wish for him to be placed as my personal knight!" Alice replied before you could even say no reward was necessary. The crowd in the room was silenced in shock of Alice's request. You were shocked especially. "England, we could station plenty of capable warriors as your knight. But have you any idea what he's capable of?" The King asked in response to her request. "I have. I witnessed him using magic and sword techniques masterfully. I'm fully aware of his capabilities." Alice replied seriously as she vouched for your abilities making you blush.

The King and Queen sighed knowing Alice wouldn't let go. "Alright. What say you _?" The King asked as he looked at you. "I cannot go against m'lady's wishes. I will accept this station and honor her by serving her for as long as she desirs." You replied humbly as you knelt before them. "Then so be it! From this day forth you shall serve as her personal knight. Do not fail her! The consequences will be dire if you do!" The King ordered fiercely. "Yes m'lord!" You said honored by your appointment, wondering if this was involved with what your master told you three ears prior.

You were given a room by Alice's where you quickly got settled in. You accompanied Alice all over and was forced to get nicer looking clothes along the way. She kept saying that you were going to look nice now or else you'd embarass her. You just kept quiet since you didn't want her going into a complete bitch fit. You prefered this slightly calmer and more mature Alice anyways. And during dinner that evening she got onto you non stop about how your table manners were so unrefined. You had to remember that you weren't living like hermit anymore.

As years passed you managed to find a way to keep up your youthful appearance so you could keep up with Alice's stunt in aging. It would've just looked weird if eventually people saw a decrepit old man following Alice around until he keeled over and died. Don't you just love the magical arts?

Over time you've come to enjoy spending time with her. When she was with the nobility and attending to matters of her country, she was all business. If she had made any enemies you were ready to strike them down and defend her to you last breath. You were also there for her when she just needed to vent, complain and required advice. You were her sword and shield as well as her confidant.

You thought things would always be this good and peaceful. As long as you were serving her it was always that to you. But little did you know that things could quickly change when someone with a reputation for conquering nations shows up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Chapter 3! Why didn't I think of doing this sooner?

Spain: I loathe you.

Author: Why's that Spain?

Spain: You know damn well why! You're going to make me an utter asshole!

Author: (Whistles innocently) I don't own Hetalia. It's owned by Hidekazu Himaruya. Don't sue me, my coworkers don't think I'd last in prison. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Chapter 3

Eventually the spirit of adventure of the high seas filled her and she became a pirate. You of course joined her as her first mate. You'd follow her to the ends of the earth if she'd ask you to. Over the years you became content with just being with her. Being with her was your life's purpose and gave you a sense of fulfillment. You were happier than you've ever been before. And to think, a little brat from your childhood had caused you to feel like this.

Then things started changing. One day a couple of Spaniards approached before the queen of the time and the queen was smitten with the spaniard King amongst them. The other Spaniard was the personification of Spain. He was feared amongst his fellow nations as a ruthless conqueror. Alice was weary of this man as were you.

One day Alice's presence alone was requested by the Queen. You patiently waited by her room's door until she returned. Then you heard a male humming to himself as he came down the hall. You immediately recognized the sound and drew your sword since you didn't trust the new arrival. "Hola _! Buenos dias. Ah, I see you still don't trust me!" Spain greeted warmly. "I never will Antonio. You're too well known as a blood thirsty conqueror." You growled as you pointed your sword at the conquistador. "Ahhh, that's all you see me as si?" The Spaniard asked with a carefree grin. "Si." You reply as you glared daggers.

He got closer as his carefree smile became a cruel and vicious smirk. "Well now, you're right to not trust me. That foolish Queen of your's is too blinded by her love for my boss to even think of why we are really here." Antonio explained with a murderous glint in his eye. "Be gone from this place. Be gone before I slay you right here, right now!" You ordered fiercely as you tried slashing at him with your sword. He easily dodged.

He then started laughing maniacly. "You're just going to have to get use to me being around far more often _." Antonio said with a devious smirk. "What do you mean?" You asked as you got into position to strike again. "You'll see... You'll see... Perhaps it will be too late for your stupid Queen to realize her foolishness, but the conquest of your land is as good as sealed. As well as my conquest of your beloved Lady Alice. Bye _." Antonio replied as he turned to leave, not at all concerned about anything you can do. "GET BACK HERE DAMNIT! I WON'T LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER MAJESTY OR ALICE!" You roared with such passion and ferocity, your scream resonated throughout the castle's halls. He laughed as he walked away leaving you behind getting even more angry.

A while after that, you saw Alice returning looking dismayed about something. "M'lady! What's wrong?" You asked out of concern for her. "Nothing _... Don't worry about it..." She replied looking upset. "Like Hell it is! First that bloody Spaniard comes and pretty much threatens you and the queen to my face and now you show up looking like someone just skinned your cat alive! What the Hell is going on!?" You demanded to know.

She looked at you with red blood shot eyes as if she was crying before looking around to make sure if they coast was clear or not. She then quickly pulled you inside her room and started crying her eyes out. "Lady Alice... What's wrong? I'm starting to get seriously concerned about you." You pleaded desperate to know what was wrong. "She-She-She ignored my warnings... She's marrying the King of Spain..." Alice said through her sobs. "Oh Hell! She's doomed all of us!" You cursed angrily. "She won't even believe me when I tell her that he and Antonio just want to conquer us... She's being too bloody dense! She even... She even..." Alice ranted through her tears before getting too choked up to even continue.

You walked over to Alice and hugged her tight. "She even what m'lady?" You asked as you hugged her and held her tight to comfort her. "She even arranged for me to marry Antonio..." Alice replied sadly before burying her face in your chest.

This came as a severe shock to you. Your heart sunk like a stone as your grip on Alice weakened. You suddenly felt it hard to breath. "IS SHE BLOODY INSANE!?" You shout fully enraged. Alice just cried as she sat on her bed.

You punched the nearest wall out of frustration and hard enough to cause a crack in both the wall and your hand. Your sword hand, perfect just fucking perfect! You feel immense pain but due to your frustration you don't even scream. "_... Come over here." Alice beckons you softly. You obey as you sit beside her and allow her to heal your shattered hand.

As she healed your hand your get a crazy idea. "Let's run away m'lady." You say suddenly. "What?" Alice asked as she looked at you as if you were crazy. "Let's run away! To somewhere no one can find us! Outside of England! Hell even outside of Europe!" You reply as you begged her to run away with you. "B-But, I can't abandon my people..." Alice stuttered as she blushed because of what you were begging her to do. "Then we will stay in England. You hate it there I know, but we can hide in my master's old place. I'll fix it up so it's worthy of you Alice! They don't know where it is! Your siblings sure as Hell won't tell them either!" You continue on with your desperate plea.

Alice looked away as if contemplating it. She then began to cry again. "I can't! I just can't! I'd still be abandoning my people and my duty... I can't disobey her majesty..." Alice cried as she buried her face in her hands. "To Hell with her Majesty! She's using you for her own selfish purposes! Don't let her drag you down with her!" You shouted angrily. Alice looked up at you with immense shock at what you said. "Are you crazy!? Saying that about the Queen is treason!" Alice shouted back. "I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET YOU BE HER PAWN!" You scream even more angrily.

Alice looked lost, as if she didn't know what to do. "You're a proud woman Alice. A proud and mighty land. You have the soul of a brave and fierce warrior. Your fellow pirates of the sea cower when they hear the name of Alice Kirkland! You give into the Queen's selfishness, then you lose ALL of that!" You ranted fiercely. Alice remained speechless.

You turn to leave. "I'll leave you be for now so you can think. I'll be outside your door." You said as you started to feel foolish for scolding your boss. As you open the door you feel her pull on the end of your cape she gave you. "Please don't go _... I need you more than ever my knight... Don't abandon me... Please, I beg of you!" She cried as she sobbed into your cape. "I'm not abandoning you m'lady. I'd never do that. I gave you my word years ago that I'd serve you until you dismissed me. I'm just leaving the room so you can have time to yourself." You said as you tried to reassure her. "Don't leave the room... Please..." She begged softly as she continued sobbbing. You couldn't resist her wishes. You didn't want to leave either. It wasn't just because of your duty to her either.

A few weeks passed and it was the day after the King of Spain married the Queen of England. You watched on with Alice as another member of the royal family proved their selfishness. Hell you even started thinking it was a curse of the family really. That's why you hated the Queen's father.

Alice was exhausted and sleeping in her room in what you wished was peace. You knew however that despite your wish, she was having nightmares of what she was being forced into the next day. You sat outside her door guarding her as your grip on your trusted sword tightened everytime you thought of that bastard Spain. You wished so desperately to cut him down and free your lady of her plight even though it meant causing an international disaster and your execution.

"Alistair, I do believe I see our little sister's knight sulking." Said a voice with a french accent. "Aye Marianne. _, what seems to be the matter?" Alistair asked as you saw him and the personification of France approach you. "Lord Alistair, Lady Marianne. Good evening to you." You greeted solemnly with a bow after sighing. "Non, it does not seem to be a good one for you mon ami. Something on your mind?" Marianne asked looking worried. "It's nothing." You replied as you sat back down, trying to ignore the anger you felt. "Like Hell it is _! You look like you're prepared to kill someone." Alistair noted, just as worried as Marianne. You sighed again and tightened your grip on your sword further.

Then Marianne smirked as if she just noticed something. "Why don't you tell her?" Marianne suggested cryptically. "What are you talking about Lady Marianne?" You asked looking confused. "Oh don't you lie to me silly boy. You're in love with Alice no?" Marianne asked with a warm smile. You just felt yourself go red a few hundred shades after she said that.

Alistair smirked as he knelt beside you. "Laddie, I've noticed as well. How ya' fervently serve Alice and protect her so vigorously. You would even kill for her." Alistair explained as he read you like a book. "Yes I would." You confirmed solemnly as you looked down lost in your thoughts. "Ever since this farce of a marriage was annouced, ya' have done nothing but sulk even in Alice's presence despite the strong face you put on." Alistair explained farther. You remained silent.

"Alistair, let me handle this. I'm not called the nation of love for nothing." Marianne said with her smile still remaining. "Aye, you're better with these types of situation anyway." Alistair said knowing he made his point to you.

"_, is that why you sulk? Because you're heart is shattering because of this?" Marianne asked with a comforting embrace. You looked back throughout the years you've served Alice so far. All the times you've shared both happy and sad. How your life started revolving around her and how your loyalty to her evolved to something much more. "Yes Lady Marianne..." You admitted for the first time. She smiled wider. "I knew it! Go to her and tell her!" She ordered victoriously. "I'm no fool. Waking her is suicide!" You replied not wanting to die. Alistair and Marianne both laughed.

Alistair placed his hand on you shoulder. "Ya' should still tell her." He said supportively. "I-I can't... If I did though and she rejected me- I don't know what I'd do... There's also the chance of her feeling the same way and feeling as if doing so while choosing me over Antonio then that would make her feel like she's letting her people down..." You reluctantly explain, getting depressed. Both nations sighed.

"_, telling her could save the nation. And her life!" Alistair said seriously. "It could also destroy it!" You snapped in retaliation, not sure of what to do about how you felt. "Either way lad, ya' 'ave a few hours to think it over. Just know that me, Marianne and some of the other nations have your back if you require it." Alistair explained after sighing again. "Thank you Alistair, I appreciate that." You say thankfully with a bow.

"Alistair, we should leave. Tomorrow is a big day." Marianne said with a playful smile. "Aye, that it be. _, good luck in making your decision." Alistair said as he and Marianne left. You were left with nothing but your thoughts.

The next morning you followed Alice around as she reluctantly made her preparations. You often made attempts at telling her, but everytime you failed and wound up talking about the weather instead. She always giggled and called you strange. Her smile as she giggled made you feel calmer, but also made it harder for you to confess to her.

Eventually you had to leave the room so she could change. As you waited Antonio came walking by. "Bueno dias _. Lovely day him?" He greeted with a cocky smirk. "I wouldn't come near me if I were you Spain." You growled as you grabbed your sword's hilt. Antonio acted as if hurt. "Don't be so cruel _, we're going to be spending ALOT of time with each other after today. You'll be my bodyguard as well." He said as his fake hurt vanished. "I'll NEVER protect you! My blade serves Lady Alice and her ONLY!" You growl angrily.

He leaned toward you and whispered in your ear. "She will need your protection because of what me and my king have in store for you British heathens." He whispered to you menacingly. You growled angrily as you began drawing your sword. He quickly backed off. "But I'll spare you two atleast. I need a dog and a woman anyways." He coldly said before leaving. "I'LL NEVER BE YOUR DOG! I'LL PROTECT LADY ALICE FROM YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!" You shout after him fiercely. Antonio only laughed menacingly as he walked down the halls.

You growled angrily and ranted to yourself furiously. You talked to yourself about all the cruel things you'd do to him if given the chance. Then you heard your mistress's worried voice call you into the room so you sighed and went in.

She stood there in the middle of the room wearing a absolutely beautiful dress. The sight of her immense beauty was enough to make your heart skip a few hundred beats. "Is everything alright _?" She asked looking worried as she dismissed the ladies that were tending to her. "Yes m'lady. Just had to deal with someone who was looking for a dog." You reply simply, being in a better mood now that you were in her presence again. She gave you a soft smile. "Alright then... How do I look?" She asked as she blushed softly. You gave her the biggest smile you ever had as you walked over to her. "You're the most beautiful vision I've ever seen m'lady. And I'm not just saying that since you're my boss." You replied as you wrapped your arms around her without thinking.

She blushed more as she returned the embrace. You looked into her eyes and her into your's. You were so close to kissing her until she realized what she was doing. "I can't!" She said quickly as she pushed away from you. You felt hurt and rejected but understood. "I'm sorry m'lady. I was out of line." You apologized trying not to let it bother you. "I'm getting married today for godssake!" She snapped unable to believe what she almost did. "Alice, don't beat yourself up. It's my fault. I was letting my feelings get the best of me." You said wanting her to stop getting mad at herself. She started crying again since she was feeling conflicted. You out of instinct hugged her tight to comfort her as you kept telling her you were sorry. You knew what you had to do now.

"So have you told her?" Alistair asked as you waited with him and Marianna outside Alice's room for her to pull herself together. "Pretty much... I nearly kissed her." You replied with a sigh. "That's wonderful! What stopped you?" An excited Marianna asked inquisitively. "Her duty to her country and her conscience..." You replied, yearning for Alice. "It's my fault... I scolded her all the time about that when she was younger..." Alistair said with a sigh. "No it's mine. I shouldn't have been so bold." You replied as you tried pulling yourself together. "Men do crazy things when in love." Marianne noted. "That we do." Both you and Alistair said with an agreeing sigh.

Your heart raced faster as the time you and Alice dreaded arrived. Alice told you she forgave you when she came out and begged for you to always be at her side. You felt relieved that she didn't tell you to leave. That was enough to satisfy you for now. But that didn't change what you had planned next.

Everyone wondered why you looked so confidant as you walked with Alice. Only the nations in attendance seemed to notice. "Are you alright?" Alice asked in a whisper. "I'm fine m'lady. Are you positive you don't wish to run away? Just remember, I'll be with you until the day I die and then some." I asked in response. "I'm sure... I want to run badly... But I-I-I just can't... Even if I-" Alice replied before you cut her off as you saw her cheeks getting red again. "Very well. I'll handle everything m'lady." You said simply with a confidant smile. "What are you talking about?" Alice asked curiously. You only continued to be confidant as the music started.

You walked her down the isle all the way to the priest who was standing by Spain who had Alistair, the personification of Netherlands named Lars, and the albino Prussia personification Gilbert standing by him. You informed Alistair and Gilbert of your plan earlier before walking with Alice and they in turn told other nations they thought would side with you. Spain was blissfully unaware of your plan. You sat at the front peu waiting for the right moment to put your plan into action.

Your heart beat faster and faster as the ceremony continued. You were constantly eyeing your surroundings in order to make sure your plan would go off successfully. The only downside were the usual numerous British soldiers surrounding the place. They were predictably joined by an equal ammount of Spanish soldiers. You on the other hand had a variety of spells and a handful of nations of your side. The odds of success was about 50/50. The only thing that could be the ultimate deciding factor was Alice.

Then Antonio said I do followed by Alice's reluctant response. Your teeth gritted as you resisted the urge to act now plus killing Antonio if you could. "If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said as he neared the end. You took a deep breath and you saw the nations on your side look at you as if waiting to see if you would actually act on your plan. Then you saw Alice who looked over to you as if she knew and was begging for you to do something.

"I object!" You shout whole heartedly. The attendees of the wedding all gasped as you stood up and made your proclamation. The Queen of course looked absolutely livid but the King of Spain didn't look at all concerned.

The nations that sided with you looked pleased and relieved that you did. Alice on the other hand looked shocked. "What are you doing you bloody idiot!" She hissed. "Saving you from a life of misery and servitude as well as saving our country from destruction. Antonio, I challenge you to a duel right here and now!" You shout fueled by determination as you drew your sword and pointed it at Antonio who looked amused. "Oh? And if you win?" Antonio asked with a devilish smirk as he snapped is fingers and a servent brought him his halberd. "This farce of a wedding is stopped, you stay away from m'lady Alice and your country leaves England!" You reply as you let the fire in your eyes show.

The Queen stood up quickly and looked furious. "Arrest him now! Take _ to the dungeon now!" The Queen ordered as her anger showed. The king of Spain just chuckled since he was just as amused as Antonio. As the soldiers closed in on you, the nations that sided with you rushed to your side. Scotland, Prussia, both N. and S. Ireland, Wales, Portugal, France, Austria and a frightened N. Italy guarded you. Everyone was now even more shocked.

Antonio apparently didn't foresee this. "Your majesty, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. But I simply cannot allow your selfishness drive this country to it's death. Allow this to happen and that will be the end of our great country. You'll be killed, Alice will be enslaved and England will end ultimately killing Alice in the end. As her knight I will defend her even if it means my life and even if it means going against your will. I have these powerful nations on my side. If you wish to have me taken away or killed, then prepare for a fight!" You bravely state as your allies drew their weapons. Well, N. Italy more or less hid behind Austria but you get the picture.

The Queen didn't know what to do. She was both furious yet nervous about going against the will of the nations who sided with you. But her selfishness won. "Kill him! Arrest him! I don't care!" She ordered fiercely. The King of Spain just sat by the Queen as all the attendees fled in terror as soldiers began their attack. He laughed as he gave his soldiers the signal to attack as well.

Antonio shoved Alice behind him and held out his halberd. "This will be fun~ This is what happens when you go against me! Portugal and Italy-chan I didn't expect to go against me, but that won't change the fact you will die!" Antonio shouted as his devilish smirk was now joined by the bloodlust in his eyes. "Bring it on you damn Spaniard!" You roar fiercely as the fight began.

It was a long and difficult fight yet you and your allies managed to barely defeat the soldiers. Antonio then grabbed Alice's wrist and ran with her upstairs. "Lad, go after him! Finish what you started!" Alistair shouted fiercely as Antonio's ally nations started to close in on your allies. "Will you guys be able to hold your own here?" You asked concerned for your friends. "Of course you silly boy! Now go! You don't have much time!" Roderich Aka Austria replied as he and Prussia oddly enough managed to put their differences aside long enough to settle this manner. "Thanks you guys! I won't fail!" You shout thankfully as you start running.

"Good luck _. We pray for your success. Now, to deal with you fools." Marianne said encouragingly before smirking as she turned her attention to the enemy. "Aye my love. Attack!" Scotland said with a smile before giving the signal to attack.

You followed Antonio and Alice to the roof of the church. "So you made it. I'm impressed by your courage _." Antonio said looking geniuienly impressed. "Of course I did! I'm here for Alice, hand her over or I'll show you as little mercy as you did the poor countries that fell by your halberd!" You demanded with little fear. "Let's commence this duel. You'll surely lose you heretic!" Antonio laughed before charging at you with his halberd. "Heretic am I? Then feel the power of this heretic!" You shout as you charged at him. Alice hid behind a pillar, afraid for your safety.

You quickly began to see why so many countries fell to him. His strength was too much. He overpowered your attacks and spells no matter what you did. Soon you were on your knees exhausted to the point of almost passing out. Antonio smirked as he raised his halberd to you. "It's a shame heretic, you would have made a good dog." Antonio gloated as the Queen and King arrived with several guards. You glared at him defiantly as Alice cried in her hiding spot.

"_, for treason and defying my demand you will be put to death!" The Queen proclaimed fiercely. You grunted. "You might as well kill me. I'll be dead soon anyways once you let Spain conquer us." You reply as you waited your death. "You prefer death over life? Why is that?" Antonio asked sounding as if he heard that before. You glared at him once more before willing yourself to stand.

You looked over to Alice who wasn't hiding anymore but still crying out of fear for your life. Then you looked over to the Queen and her guards. "Listen up all of you! All my life I lived knowing that I would have a great destiny. I found it in the form of m'lady Alice. I love my country fiercely and would do anything to protect it. But there's one thing I love more dearly than that. One person I'd die for!" You explained bravely as you forced every bit of your fear of death from your body. Alice looked to you with her red blood shot eyes as you looked to her and smiled. "Alice Kirkland is why I exist! She's why I fight! She's my life and reason for living! Alice I hope you're listening. I hope you all are! I love you Alice! I love you with all my heart, body, soul and mind! My mission was obviously a failure, I'd rather die then see her miserable. Just kill me now if you must! If my death somehow saves her then atleast I'll die happy. But if you so much as harm my beloved Alice, then I'll be back to haunt you until YOUR dying day! ALL OF YOU!" You confessed before threatening them with all of your heart.

Alice fell to her knees and her tears began to flow even harder. Everyone was silenced by your words and the guards were moved. "Touching words _. But that doesn't change the fact you went up against the crown! Two crowns none the less!" The Queen said coldly. "Yes I know. You really are the daughter of that selfish man. In a way I'm glad this nation will die when Spain conquers you. Atleast no other selfish ruler will continue your accursed bloodline!" You said to her face just as coldly as you spat in her face. She look astonished. "Antonio! Kill him now!" She screamed so angrily that she was red in the face.

Before Antonio could strike you down a loud shout of "STOP!" filled the air. Everyone turned to see Alice standing at the edge of the church as if ready to jump. "Alice! Get away from there!" You ordered urgently, scared for her life. "England! Get over here now! You're get yourself killed!" The Queen ordered quickly. "Alice, killing yourself is a sin!" Antonio snapped fiercely. "I don't care! Kill _ and you'll kill me! I'll end myself before Antonio can!" Alice replied defiantly as she got even closer.

Everyone looked frightened more than anyone could imagine. "Alright! We won't kill him, he will just be imprisoned-" The Queen pleaded before Alice cut her off. "No he won't! He will continue to serve me as my knight and be by my side forever! I will continue this marriage if I must. I'll do anything if it means he will live and be free!" Alice stated as she gave her demands. "Alice no!" You cried. She looked over to you and smiled even though she was crying. "Atleast you will be safe my beloved knight..." Alice said softly after the Queen reluctantly agreed. You were beyond livid. But this was Alice's will.

She was sacrificing her freedom for you. You told her as she passed with Antonio that you'd pay her back a thousand fold. Antonio smirked as he passed and mouthed 'I won.' before you collapsed from exhaustion.

Your recovery took a couple days and when you were in good condition again, you went back to your duties. You recieved letters from your allies telling you how sorry they were that they couldn't help you more than they did and how sorry they were that you failed. The Queen being true to her word didn't have you harmed in anyway and had you treated as you were before. She just glared at you when Alice wasn't looking. Every night for what seemed like an eternity even though it was only a few weeks, you stood outside Alice's and Antonio's room now as well. You nearly snapped your sword in half in rage as you heard what went on in there. Alice was reluctantly performing her wifely duties and Antonio was taking pleasure in every moment of your's and her's misery. You could only grit and bear it.

Whenever you and Alice had a moment alone you would take her in your arms and hug her as tight as possible. "I'll find a way to free you from this Hell M'lady... I promise!" You promised as you held her one day. She cried in your chest. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore _! Please don't do anything that will get you hurt anymore or killed!" She pleaded as she cried. "My life is at your disposal Alice. I told you how I felt and I'll die if it means you'll be free." You told her as you nuzzled the top of her head. She only cried harder. There was several moments like this. Each time you had to resist showing her your tears and resist going after Antonio, the King and the Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Chapter 4 and the last part! Well unless I decide to make a sequel that is.

Cast: Oh god save us all...

Author: I don't own Hetalia. I'm not that brilliant or creative. Hetalia is owned by Hidekazu Himaruya. Don't sue me, I don't think I'd last in prison... Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Chapter 4

After a couple weeks though you were called into the throne room where you found the King of Spain, the Queen, Antonio with Alice and another woman you didn't recognize. "Your majesties. M'lady. Antonio." You greeted them before glaring at the Spaniard.  
"Good day _. We've got wonderful news for you!" The Queen said cheerfully. "May I ask what?" You asked with a sigh knowing that this would go nowhere good.

Antonio grinned as he led the new woman to you. "I know we haven't gotten along well." Antonio said with his grin remaining. "I'll kill you if you come to close to me." You said warningly. "Yes, well I won't then. I just wish to tell you I brought you a peace offering. You know, in hopes of bettering things between us." Antonio explained. "The only thing that can better them is you and your King leaving." You said calmly as you tried not to lose your cool. Antonio laughed.

You noticed the woman by him blushing and looking nervous. "Who's this?" You asked curiously. "Ah, you see _, this is Lovina. She's the personification of S. Italy." Antonio explained as he introduced Lovina. "Good day _." The woman greeted your nervously in her italian accent. Her nervous tone gave you the feeling that this peace offering Antonio mentioned was why she was so nervous. "Yes, good day to you too Lady Lovina. What brings you here today?" You ask polietly, curious as too why she was there. "She's to be your wife!" Antonio replied for her with a big grin on his face. Lovina went red, you saw Alice look down and hold back tears while you became angry.

"Are you insane!?" You shouted fiercely. "_! Antonio is trying to bury the hatchet between you two!" The Queen snapped angrily. "How your majesty!? By turning me into another pawn? I don't think so!" You snapped back defiantly. "Grrrrrr! You defiant child! If weren't for Alice then I'd have you executed!" The Queen threatened warningly. You glared at the Queen.

Then Alice walked over to you. "Please _... Just go through with this marriage. It will keep us safe a little longer. I don't want you to get hurt." She pleaded. You couldn't believe this.

"What about Lovina then hm? Haven't you considered her feelings regarding this?" You ask Antonio angrily. "It was my idea..." Lovina replied meekly. "What? You're alright with being his pawn?!" You snap in shock. "Ever since I saw you at Antonio's and Alice's wedding I thought of you non stop. And if I can have you and help Antonio at the same time, I don't mind it." Lovina replied with a smile. You couldn't believe your ears.

"Then it's settled! There shall be a wedding soon! Let's celebrate si?" Antonio suggested cheerfully. "You're right! Let's have a feast today in celebration!" The Queen agreed. "I'll make the arrangements!" The King of Spain added as he called for a servent. The only ones that weren't happy about this was you and Alice. She wanted to cry and you wanted to kill someone.

The night before the wedding, some of the male nations had gathered for a party for you. You excused yourself for a while so you could get some fresh air. You were busy for the past few days. You had to spend a lot of time with Lovina and honestly she wasn't that bad. Your heart still belonged to Alice regardless.

"Master... Is this the destiny you foretold on your death bed? It's dark and uncertain... I-I-I hate it... Alice is miserable, I'm miserable... I want to take Alice and run... I want her, not Lady Lovina..." You said as you gazed upon the night sky of England. There wasn't an answer, just a breeze that made you think you heard "Believe in your fate. It will come soon.". You just sighed before going back to the party.

None of the men there could put your mind at ease. Not even your friends Alistair, Gilbert, and Roderich. Veneziano Aka N. Italy wouldn't leave you alone since he was excited that you were about to become his brother in law. You went to bed that night praying you wouldn't wake up. Of course you couldn't sleep over the noise coming from the next room. Antonio was probably enjoying this as he rubbed salt in your wounds. He was forcing you to marry one of the nations under his control so he could effectively turn you into one of his pawns. He was also in the next room doing things to the woman you love that you wished you could do instead.

The next morning came and you spent the next few hours trying to think of how to get out of this. You failed to think of something before the ceremony. Your ally nations apologized for being unable to think of anything themselves. You walked past Antonio who smirked devilishly as he had a tendency to do when he saw you. "Some Knight you are hm?" He taunted as he passed you. "I'd be silent if I were you. You'll be on the other end of my blade one day Carriedo." You said coldly as you threatened him. He chuckled as he continued on his way. "I don't think your new wife would like that very much." He laughed before he left your sight. The fireball you sent after him found it's mark.

The ceremony came as you reluctantly went through with it. You hated to admit that Lovina was indeed stunning in her dress and that her happy smile did put your heart at ease somewhat. But seeing Alice cry killed you inside. You stared at Alice during the whole reception even as you danced with Lovina who was too happy to notice.

"I hate this..." Alice muttered when you managed to get enough time alone to dance with her. Lovina was chattering away happily with many of the female guests so she didn't seem to care. Antonio was off talking to his King about the inquisition so he didn't notice either. "You and me both m'lady... We're both trapped as pawns in this damnable plot." You sighed in agreement as you danced slowly with her. "Why can't this end? Why is god forsaking us so?" Alice cried softly as she buried her face in your shoulder. "I don't know m'lady... Please don't cry, it kills me to see you cry. I promised you I'd find a way to free you from this Hell and I meant it!" You said as your brought her face up and wiped her tears away. She sniffed as she looked into your eyes. "You better hurry..." She whispered before burying her face back into your shoulder. "I wish I could Alice..." You whispered back as you continued your dance.

There were many disadvantages to consider. First was that Lovina was as deadly as she was beautiful. Her country produced some of the most deadliest assassins around and she was pretty handy with a dagger and could sneak up on you without you realizing it. Another was that if things went wrong, then you might accidentally cause an international incident between England and Italy. Your beloved home already had it's hands full with Spain. Everything you could think of would have caused Alice more pain and misery.

You retreated to your room later that night absolutely miserable. All you wanted to do was go to sleep and pray that you'd wake up from this nightmare. Lovina had ran off somewhere smirking and you hoped you'd not see her for the rest of the night. You felt terrible about thinking this sure, especially since she was crazy about you. But did you care at the moment? No, not really.

You passed Alice's room and remembered that Antonio had to leave at the last moment on business. "Maybe I should check on her. My duty comes first after all." You told yourself using that as an excuse of not going to your room. You'd rather spend your wedding night with the woman you loved rather than a woman who was forced on you.

You knocked on the door and heard her voice from behind the door. "Yes...?" Alice answered softly, sounding beyond depressed. "M'lady, it's me." You replied. "C-Come in..." She beckoned nervously before you came in. You found her with her blankets wrapped up around her and covering her face that was more than likely covered in dried tears.

You sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent today M'lady!" You apologized whole heartedly. "It's not your fault... We were both powerless to stop it..." She replied softly sounding like she was trying to hold back more tears. You thought how sad it was that it was true.

"M'lady, you can take off your covers you know. It's a warm night." You said as you approached her. "I can't!" She said quickly with a hint of embarassment. "Hm? Why's that? It's not like your naked or anything." You said with a laugh as you thought a bit of humor would lighten up the atomsphere. She remained silent. "Wait... You're not actually naked are you? I was only joking!" You said when you realized why she was silent. "He makes me sleep like that... He is rather... Passionate at night." She explained as she held the blankets around her tightly.

You went scarlet and went straight for her closet. None of her nightgowns were in there. "He had me throw them all out... He finds removing them a waste of time." She replied as she started getting choked up. You started becoming even more angry towards him. "You're nothing more than a pawn and sex slave to him!" You growled angrily. "I know... I hate it, I hate it so much!" She cried into the blankets.

You headed right for the door. "I'm going to hunt him down and give him a lesson in respecting you M'lady!" You snapped furiously. "No! Don't!" She pleaded as you heard her quickly scramble from her bed. You felt her press against you and her arms wrap around you from behind. "Don't go after him please! He will nearly kill you again! I don't want you to get hurt again!" She pleaded as she became scared for your safety. "I don't care if I do! I won't stand for you being treated with such disrespect!" You growl as you tried to fight the calming effect Alice had on you. It was also getting hard to control yourself since you also felt that Alice didn't have the blanket around her.

You looked over your shoulder to see a naked Alice with her face buried in your back. She was holding onto you as if her life depended on it. Your heart raced faster than it ever has before since you felt her breasts press against your back. "Please... Don't let yourself get hurt again... I couldn't live if you did..." She cried into your back. All you could think of is how much you loved her and how lucky you were she was so concerned with your wellbeing. She was nothing like she use to be when you first met her.

You turned in her arms and wrapped your arms around her petite form and smiled. "Your wish is my command m'lady. I won't go after him." You tell her with your smile remaining even though you ended the sentence with "Yet." in your mind. She looked up at you and gazed into your eyes. "Promise?" She asked as you were able to look into her tear filled eyes. You nodded before giving into your feelings once more and kissed her. She didn't fight it but instead returned it more than willingly.

Eventually you had to break the kiss for air. "Wow... That was amazing... I don't feel guilty about it." Alice said as a smile finally crept along her face. "I'm glad you don't m'lady. I'm happy to see a smile on your face at long last." You said with your heart finally at ease. "But it's your wedding night, you should... You should be in there with-" She said with a sigh since apparently that was where her guilt came in. You kissed her again and held her tight, not wanting to think of where you should be or what you should be doing. You spent most of your life at the beck and call of someone, so you deserved to be atleast a little selfish.

She held on tight too and wrapped her legs around you as you picked her up and continued kissing her. She was the one to deepen it, wrapping her tongue around your's. You loved every moment of it since you deepened it further. You could tell she did as well since you felt moisture seeping through your clothes. You decided to be a little daring and kissed her neck and along her jawbone, careful not to leave any form of mark. She held you closer and tighter as she moaned softly, trying to control her volume.

You feel the moisture coming from her increase and one of her hands letting go and feeling around below your belt and blushing when she felt something. "I'm not the only one enjoying this am I my Knight~" She said with a playful grin. "Heh, you have no idea m'lady Alice." You reply as you felt her single handedly unbuckle you belt and pulling your hardened length out. "You'll really like this then~" She purred as she held on tight with her other arm and you with both arms tighter around her. She then took your hardened manhood and slid it all inside her letting out a slightly louder moan from both of you.

She kissed you deeper than before as her second arm once again wrapped around you. You pressed her back against the wall as you moaned into the kiss loving how her warm and wet walls felt wrapped around your entire length. You began making slowly thrusts inside her that gradually became deeper as her arms and legs became tighter around you. You tried hard to control your moans like she was as you went faster and deeper inside her. "Faster!" She ordered passionently before kissing you with all she had and pressing against you as close as possible.

You took her to her bed and laid her down before obeying her wish. You spread her legs wide open revealing her soaking wet entrance which you enthusiastically slid back into. You continued making each thrust harder, faster and deeper than the last which drove her crazy in the good sense. She moaned louder especially when you reach down and caressed her breasts as you finally fulfilled something you both desired for ages.

"S-S-Stop..." She moaned through panted breaths in the middle of it. "W-Why m'lady?" You panted as you began having to hold back a great force of pleasure you were beginning to feel. She grinned in a way that drove you mad. "I'm your boss remember? I'm suppose to be the dominate one~" She replied as she pushed you onto your back. She then climbed on top of you before sliding down your length that yeared to be inside her once more.

She began riding you slowly as you placed your hands at her waist to support her. She began going faster which made you moan louder as you felt her tight walls grip you even tighter. You started grinding against her to meet her as she came down on you each time. You watched as her breasts bounced up and down as she rode you until you both moaned wildly and climaxed at the same time.

When it was all over she collapsed on top of you before you kissed each other lovingly and held her in your arms. She buried her face in your still clothed chest since she wanted this to last forever just as much as you did. "Why don't I feel guilty? I took something that should be your wife's!" She asked sounding somewhat guilty yet not completely. "You love me as much as I do you?" You suggested as your ran your fingers through her hair, knowing that it's why you didn't feel at all guilty. She looked at you and smiled. "I suppose you're right. I don't want you to go to your room though... She's probably going to be waiting and expecting you to perform your husbandly duties..." She said as her smile turned into another depressed expression. You smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm your's m'lady. Not her's." You told her reassuringly. "So you won't like it if she makes you-" she began to ask with tears welling up in her eyes. "Not at all." You replied as you held her close and tight. She smiled and laid her head on your chest. "Damn well better not!" She said happily.

Eventually you had to leave. Alice went about cleaning up as to hide what you two just did. You ran to clean yourself off before reluctantly dragging yourself to your room where you prayed you wouldn't find your new wife.

You were disappointed that when you opened your room's door you saw her laying on the bed in a provocative gown, still awake and waiting eagerly for you. "Where have you been _? I've been waiting for you~" She purred with a sexy grin. 'Damnit! Must think of something quick!' You thought to yourself urgently before she got up and embraced you. She kissed you as passionately as possible which you reluctantly returned.

The kiss continued even when she pushed you onto the bed. Then before you knew it, you felt a sharp blade press against your neck. "How is Alice doing hm?" Lovina asked with a strange glint in her eyes. "No idea. I've been wandering around town for a while now." You lied with a straight face, hoping she'd buy it. She pressed the blade against your neck closer. "Don't you lie to me~ These walls may be made of stone, but I happen to have VERY good hearing _." She said as she saw through your lie.

You gulped and tried not to panic since you were caught. She climbed on top of you and then leaned down before she kissed your neck which caused you to moan. "On our wedding night of all times? No matter, I'll pass it off as a moment of weakness." Lovina said not sounding at all mad about it as she shrugged it off. "This marriage is a joke." You said as she threw the dagger she held behind her. She leaned down and nipped at your neck making you moan again. "Not to me my dearest husband. You may not love me, but I do you. You will have to learn to love me eventually." She said menacingly as she pinned your arms to the bed. "Over my dead body!" You growled as your squirmed to get free.

This made Lovina laugh. "Or, over her's?" She asked with a cruel gleam in her eye. Your eyes widened when you realized that was meant as a threat to Alice's safety. "You wouldn't-" You began to say before she kissed you again, quickly dominating the kiss as her tongue wrestled against your's. She sat up with her legs on each of your sides as she removed her gown. "Be a good husband and make love to your beautiful wife. If you do then Alice won't vanish without a trace even if you were to happen to have another moment of weakness. Understood?" She threatened as she leaned over you with her breasts hovering over you face. You went red for more than one reason. "Fine..." You reluctantly obeyed as you wrapped your arms around her. "Good _. I think we will be in this room all day tomorrow until we leave for our honeymoon. You'll do everything you did to her and then some. Understood?" She menacingly asked as she took one of your hands and placed it over her heart. You could only nod since you were helpless to stop her for the time being.

You did as she said that night and the next day. As you promised Alice, you didn't enjoy one second of it. It didn't help that you were forced to do it anyways. Your honeymoon wasn't much better. She made you leave in such a hurry that you didn't have the chance to say bye to Alice. Lovina tried to be thoughtful by doing what you wanted her to as you had sex with her. Even with that, you still wish it was with Alice instead. You pretended it was her just so you could bare it. People who saw you and Lovina during your honeymoon thought you looked like such a great and handsome couple. How foolish they were hm?

You returned home alone since Lovina had to go back to Italy for a while for business. She had to convince her brother to just accept what the church was doing with the inquisition and stop fighting it's will. She didn't make you go with her due to the fact she knew you had duties in England. Luckily Veneziano was a great friend of your's so he fought it on you behalf. He really didn't agree with it anyways.

You only stepped through the castle gates when you felt someone pull you aside and into a hidden space. You were pulled by the hand down a passage way and into a garden inside the castle. You were relieved to see it was Alice who instantly hugged you tight once inside. "M'lady, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye." You said apologetically as you hugged her back. "You bloody well better be!" She snapped as she refused to let go. "That psychopath Lovina wouldn't let me. She threatened your life if I didn't go along with what she said told me to do." You said as you covered her face in kisses. "She really is Antonio's charge." Alice said with a smile, relieved to have you back home.

You cuddled up with her in the garden as you saw some of Alice's fae folk friends flew around. "You didn't enjoy any of it did you?" She asked hopefully as she looked up at you with a face so adorable that you wanted to cover her with kisses. "Not a second of it my love. I only bared it by pretending it was you. I would have gone stark raving mad if I hadn't." You replied as you kissed her. "Good. I would have been bloody pissed if you had." She pouted after returning the kiss. You spent a good couple hours like this until you both decided it was time to go back to the nightmare that was your life. That is after enjoying yourselves a little.

A few weeks passed by and things grew worse. People were being snatched off the streets and tortured brutally after being accused of heresy against the church. Alice would have been as well if you didn't defend her by casting a spell on the inquisitors that made them live their worst nightmares. You both continued to live in misery being married to people who you didn't want to be married to. Hell Lovina even started talking about wanting to start a family.

"Love, isn't the state of the country a bad place to start one?" You asked with a sigh one day after being forced into sex with her. "Then we will move." She replied simply as she cuddled into your arms. "You know I can't." You groaned. "Yes you can. You can't be that bitch Alice's Knight forever." Lovina retorted coldly as you felt her kiss and nip at your neck before smirking. "Like Hell I can't!" You growled as you tried to resist moaning. "I'd be careful of what I'd say if I were you darling." Lovina said slyly and she rolled you over onto your back and climbing on top of you.

You were as stubborn as she was cruel. "I'm never leaving England. If you don't like it then so be it. No one is forcing you to stay here." You growled as you tried to ignore the beautiful italian's body. "But it's where you are mi amore~" She purred as she hovered above you. "No one is forcing you to stay in this marriage." You said with a glare as sharp as Lovina's daggers. "Why would I leave my loving husband?" She asked slyly as she tied your hands to the headboard of the bed. "Oh, so you have another husband here in England? Go stay with him then." You replied with a smartass comment.

Lovina smirked devilishly. "You know bygamy is against the church's teachings." She said as she continued to smirk as she kissed your neck and down your chest. "It's called... S-Sarcasm." You moan. "I know darling~" She said as she looked up at you when she reached your erect length and kissed it all over.

While she did you attempted to mutter a spell to burn what was keeping your hands bound. Unfortunately your moans was making it difficult to say anything so you were stuck. You were subjected to another session of pleasurable torture from your italian wife who wouldn't go away.

One day a couple months into your farce of a marriage, Alice began looking nervous. "Something wrong m'lady?" You asked out of concern as you walked with her so she could perform her daily duties. "N-Nothing... Don't... Don't worry about it..." Alice replied nervously not knowing she was a bright red when you asked. You knew it was something personal so you pulled her down a hallway to the indoor garden where you two usually went to if you wanted time alone.

"M'lady no one is around. Tell me what's on your mind." You said once you were out of anyone's hearing range. "Erm... I'm a little late." Alice replied getting increasingly nervous. "Hm? What do you mean by that m'lady?" You asked obliviously. "Bloody Hell... Didn't you notice the past few days I've been a bit ill in the mornings?" Alice asked with a sigh as she shook her head. You nodded. "And when they brought out that ham for breakfast?" She asked further hoping you'd get the hint. "Yes. You turned green faster then Antonio did after eating something you cooked." You replied, feeling pleased at the memory of his suffering. "Yes, very good my knight. Now, I know you're not an idiot. What does things like that typically mean for women?" Alice asked apparently thinking it was sad that she had to spell it out for you. "That they're-" You began to reply before struck your mind like a sack of bricks and a lightning bolt simultaneously.

She stood there looking nervous about how you'd react. "You're-" You began to ask in shock yet slightly excited. She nodded with a soft smile. You immediately scooped her up in your arms and swung her around. "This is wonderful m'lady!" You said since you were absolutely thrilled. "Not exactly..." She said as she buried her face in your chest. You instantly knew why. "Oh, that's right. It could be mine or his." You said with a sigh, yet continuing to hold Alice tight in your arms. You felt her nod as her arms wrapped around you too.

"What am I going to do?" Alice asked as she started sounding depressed again. You so wished you could do something to put a smile on her face again. "Regardless of who's it is Lady Alice, I'll be here always to defend you and the child as well as taking care of you both." You said seriously as you knelt before her. She smiled softly again looking a little better. "I know _. But what are we going to do if it is your's then? I'm more than likely going to be imprisoned or killed. You will definently be killed. The child on the other hand will probably be England if I'm killed." Alice explained, clearly upset by the situation. "Lovina will definently try killing it and you. That woman is battier than the ceilings of the Tower of London." You commented as you tried scouring your mind for solutions.

Alice buried her face in her hands. "That's right... She's been bugging you about starting a family... That bloody cow has been rubbing it in my face about it... She's even described all the things you two have done in explicit detail..." She explained in a whisper as you heard her start crying again.

You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists. "I wish she would just go away. Her, Antonio, the King and Queen... I want it to be just you and I m'lady. We could start a family ourselves." You said as you tried to calm down. "That sounds lovely... I wish we could. Settle down in the country side while our ally nations can visit us. We can watch our children grow and play..." Alice said with a dreamy sigh as she looked up from her hands. "Then let's make that a reality m'lady!" You said for what must be the thousandth time. She smiled before kissing you. "If only I didn't have so much to worry about my love. Maybe when we are finally rid of our prisons." Alice said with her smile remaining, trying hard to remain optimistic. You spent the rest of the day cursing those who put you and Alice in the positions you were in.

Everyone celebrated when England revealed she was with child. Antonio oblivious to the fact that you and Alice were having an affair behind his back was happy to the fact he was probably going to be a father. You vowed to protect the child as well once it was born and was sure to hide every expression on your face that would have given away hint to the possibility of it being your's. Only Lovina looked suspicious, but then again you weren't too horribly concerned.

That night you and Lovina were settling in for the night when she wrapped her arms around you and pressed against you close. "That's wonderful about Alice hm?" Lovina asked as she rubbed your chest. "Yes it is indeed! I believe she will be a wonderful mother!" You said honestly as you removed your boots. "Yes, it's a shame that everyone is oblivious to the fact that it could possibly be your's." She said slyly as she nipped at your ear causing you to shudder.

You pushed her away and stood up quickly. "Don't be foolish Lovina! There's no way it could be mine! It was only a one time thing!" You snapped fiercely. "Oh come now _, I told you not to lie to me. You don't honestly think that you and Alice are ever REALLY alone now do you?" Lovina said with a devious smile. This came as a shock to you since you forgot that she was incredibly stealthy. "You were watching?" You asked, upset that you were caught. She nodded while she continued to grin. "Si mi amore. What else do you think I do all day while you're off looking after that bitch? Like I'll leave you and that tramp alone." Lovina replied as she got up too and walked over to you. You were downright furious.

"So what? Are you going to tell Antonio then? The King and Queen? That would mean I'd die." You explained in attempt to persuade her from telling anyone. "Oh don't worry love. I won't tell anyone on one condition." Lovina said with a seductive smirk. "Of course, there always is with you." You growled as she positioned herself against you so you had a clear view of her cleavage. "Come now love, don't be like that. I'm not as conniving as you think." She giggled she took one of your hands and placed it on her thigh.

You rolled your eyes and sighed. "I already have to sleep with you since we're married and you are threatening Alice's life. What more do you bloody want?" You asked just wanting to get it over with before you kissed her neck and caressed her thigh which always seemed to keep her satisfied for a while. "I want a family with you. You know how badly I want to have one with you." She replied before moaning softly. "Why do you want one so bloody badly?" You asked as your hand wandered to her dress's zipper and began pulling it down while you kissed her throat. "J-J-Just d-do it... It's been my d-dream since meeting y-you..." She replied through her moans as her dress fell to her feet.

Then she laid down on the bed after she removed her remaining clothing. "What about my dream hm?" You asked with a grin since you figured you'd get back at her for all the times she dominated you. "Unlike her, I would run away with you at any time." She replied as she laid there and looked at you yearningly. "That doesn't answer my question." You said as you climbed on top of her. She blushed since you usually didn't seem to be into having sex with her. "Shouldn't it be your dream to protect your wife and family? You are a knight after all." Lovina replied as she leaned up to kiss you.

You nailed her down before she could. "You don't have any idea what my dream is." You say coldly as you grip her wrists tight. "That hurts!" She snapped as her wrists struggled to get free. "You know nothing of pain 'My dear wife'." You said with a grin before you mutter a spell that summoned rope that bound her wrists to the bed's headboard.

"What are you doing!?" She ordered to know fiercely. "Nothing at all 'love'. Just thought I'd try something different." You said with a innocent grin as you walked over to Lovina's mirror where she fixed her make up and did her hair. You settle on her brush for part of what you planned. "And what would that be?" She asked with a glare as she continued to squirm. You crawled back onto the bed and forced her legs open before sliding handle of the brush inside her moist slit deeply suddenly and rather fast. Her back snapped as she moaned loudly.

You began penetrating her with the brush and thrusting it in her faster and faster. She continued to moan even louder and buck against the brush wildly as she tried to break free from her bonds. "L-L-Let me g-g-go!" She moaned loudly and desperately. You weren't sure if the desperation was to be free and get away or if it was to be able to do something to you herself. In accordance to your plan, you went on to assume it was the first possibility. "I don't quite think so. I think my assassin of a wife deserves a little punishment." You reply with a teasing smirk as you noticed her clit while you continued toying with her increasingly moist pussy. She was too busy squirming and moaning to say anything.

You start teasingly pinching the little bud as you start going even harder and maybe a little rough with the brush. Her legs started kicking around wildly to the point you cast the spell again to bound her legs to the bed posts. She continued to beg you to let her free as her chest thrusted outward while she continued to struggle. You gave her her reply in the form of kissing the italian's breasts as you played with her clit and pussy.

"Like that you dirty little killer?" You asked with a devilish grin before nipping at her neck. "_-_!" She cried through her moans. "Heh, I guess I'm not doing this hard enough." You said with a laugh before you slammed the brush in as hard as possible. She screamed in both pain and pleasure.

Eventually you decide to show a little mercy to her, she was your wife after all. "You haven't broken free yet. I suppose you deserve a little reward now. Wouldn't you agree 'darling'?" You asked as you threw the brush over your shoulder. She panted while looking at you. "W-W-Why are y-you doing th-this?" She asked as she tried to desperately regain her breath. "Like I said, I think you deserve a little punishment." You replied before kissing her throat, then her breasts, down her stomach and then her soaked pussy lips that you could clearly tell was just penetrated. "For wha- MMMMMM!" She asked before being cut off since she started moaning as you slid your tongue inside her.

She must've liked it since she was bucking desperately at you for more. You moved your tongue around inside her, licking up all the juices from her so far. She moaned louder and louder and begged for more every time she felt close to climax. You would stop and start again when the feeling passed. "Y-Y-You're cruel..." She moaned as you continued to tease her with your tongue. "Am I now? Aren't you any better when you force me to make love to you?" You asked with a smirk as you stopped. "That's different!" She snapped, disappointed you didn't let her climax again. "You threaten Lady Alice's life just to get me to sleep with you." You retaliated coldly. "You need to be anyways since you're my husband!" She snapped back just as coldly. "Then I should do as the husband does hm?" You say with a glare before kissing her nice and hard.

You start teasing her hole that was open from the brush and your tongue with a couple fingers. She moaned into the kiss loudly and tried to press against you as your tongue explored her mouth and wrapped around her eager tongue. You slowly add more fingers until she complained about feeling like you were making her stretch down there. You smacked her ass and told her that punishments weren't meant to be enjoyed.

Eventually you stopped when you figure out she was close to having enough. "Ready for the finale dear Lovina?" You asked with a devious grin as you unbuckled your pants. She panted and tried catching her breath as she looked over to you. "I take that as a yes." You said, continuing to grin as you pull out throbbing manhood before slamming it into her. She moaned louder than ever as her back arched off the bed several inches.

"S-S-Softer!" She begged through gasps for air. "What have I said about punishments?" You asked coldly as you kept on thrusting in her, trying to keep up going on hard and fast despite her still tight inner walls. "T-T-They are n-n-not to be en-enjoyed!" She replied as she moaned wildly. "Good killer!" You laughed as you began covering her breasts in kisses while you continued your motions even deeper.

Eventually you felt the urge to climax. "L-Looks like your p-punishment is almost ov-over!" You moaned loudly as you continued to penetrate her. "P-Pl-Please let me cl-climax too!" She cried through her moans desperately. You moans loudly as you slammed into her once more and letting your hot fluids shoot into her just as you felt her's gush on out just as fast as she moaned her loudest and back arched higher than before.

As soon as you were both done, you broke her bonds and she began trying to catch her breath desperately. "Had enough yet?" You asked with your devious smirk returning even though you were trying to catch your breath too. She muttered something under her breath you couldn't quite make out. "What was that?" You asked hoping it was that she wanted to get away from you. "I said why can't you be more enthusiastic like that more often? I didn't know you could be so wild! " She replied with a seductive grin once her breath returned.

You couldn't believe your ears! You purposely did that so roughly to make her mad! What did she do instead? She fucking loved it!

She looked down and saw your cum seep out of her. "Mmm, you came so much darling! If I don't get pregnant from this, then I hope you have enough energy to do that enough times to buy my silence~" She said playfully as she blew you a kiss. She was unstoppable... She still refused to give up on you! Your plan completely backfired!

Of course the next day she ranted onto Alice about how much of a 'beast' you were in bed in the good way the previous night. Later on in private you had to explain to her that you did that on purpose to make her mad. "It backfired!?" She asked in shock. "Just like the time Marianne tried talking Alistair out of smoking." You replied with a sigh. "This woman won't give up!" Alice snapped angrily as she paced up and down the garden. "M'lady, calm down. It's not good to get so angry in your condition." You said as you went over to her and held her tight in attempt to calm the angry nation down. She grumbled before melting into your arms. "Fine... Just please tell me you didn't enjoy it?" She muttered before looking up to you. "Do I ever?" You asked sarcastically in response. She giggled before cuddling into your arms in relief. "No, not really." She said completely calm as she closed her eyes.

Being with Alice is the only thing that really calmed you completely. Even Lovina who watched in the shadows could see that and it pissed her off thoroughly. You could hear the faint sounds of her teeth grinding and a soft yet faint growl.

Lovina began dragging you away from the room whenever Alice entered using the excuse that she wanted to atleast have a house in London since you refused to move away to Italy. This happened everyday for several days. She even began getting annoyed with Alice very easily with her words being drenched in jealousy that you spent more time with Alice than you did with her. She was also jealous that she was probably bearing your first child which she wanted to do desperately. True she never said why she was acting so cold, everyone just assumed it was for the fact that she was jealous of how much time you spent with Alice.

"That lass just won't give up eh?" Alistair asked one evening when he visited. "Lovina is very persistant. I've tried everything!" You replied with a groan. "Well I've got good news for ya lad!" Alistair replied cheerfully. "What is it Alistair?" You asked hopeful that it involved being free soon. "When I arrived I heard the King and Queen arguing. I guess the Queen is starting to see him for what he really is!" Alistair replied knowing you would love to hear that. Your eyes widened and you happily embraced your good friend. "THIS IS WONDERFUL! SPECTACULAR!" You shout happily knowing this spelt the end for Alice's suffering atleast. Alistair smiled as you jumped around in joy.

But then a messenger came rushing out, looking as if something urgent just occured. "Lord Alistair! _! Lady Alice requests your presence in her chambers immediately!" The messenger said quickly. Your's and Alistair's eyes widened as your rushed past the messenger and made a beeline for Alice's room.

When you arrived you first saw Antonio who looked furious and distraught. "Antonio, what happened?" Alistair asked, worried for his little sister. "She-She... She had a miscarriage..." Antonio began to say frantically before his expression turned to one of sorrow. Your eyes widened as you pushed him away and burst through Alice's door.

"Lady Alice!" You cried as you burst through the door. Alice layed in bed looking ill as several nurses tended to her. "Shhh! She's in bad shape _! Be quiet for her sake!" One of the nurses snapped as she held her index finger to her lips. You glared at her as you rushed to Alice's side.

"_-_?" Alice asked weakly from both crying so much and the pain she was in. "I'm here m'lady... Antonio told me what happened. I'm so very sorry..." You said solemly as you took her hand. "W-Why did t-this ha-happen?" Alice asked weakly. "I don't know m'lady... I'd guess all the stress you've been under weakened your body..." You replied as you tried to hold back a vast ammount of anger and sadness. "D-D-Did I do s-so-something wrong?" She asked weakly as tears welled up in her eyes. "No you didn't Alice." You heard Antonio reply from behind you.

You turned to see him and immediately wanted to kill him there on the spot. "He's right m'lady. You're perfectly innocent." You said in agreement with Antonio as you held her hand tight and tried hard not to cry and go berserk. Antonio sensed you were upset and placed his hand on your shoulder. "Everything will be... Alright..." He said softly, trying to be comforting even though he was trying not to cry too. Eventually everyone started crying since they were all looking forward to Alice's child.

The next morning you were surprised that Lovina let you go to to Alice without her griping at you like usual. You felt like she was up to something but wasn't in the mood to ask what. You only cared about getting to Alice and to make sure she was alright.

When you left your room, the first person you saw was Antonio who looked seriously annoyed. "Carriedo." You greeted simply. "_." He greeted back just as simply, looking lost in thought. "Something on your mind?" You asked not really caring. "Yeah... I was just thinking how this could have happened?" Antonio replied with a sigh, looking frustrated since he couldn't think of an answer. "I blame all the stress she's been under the past few weeks." You explained trying to mask a glare. "I figured that, I even blame myself since I'm part of the reason. But I also thought of one other possibility. One I hope isn't the case." Antonio explained looking annoyed at the possibility. "Let me guess, you think God didn't want the pregnancy to happen?" You guessed judging by his expression. "Si..." He replied as he tried to keep calm.

You sighed. "Antonio, you have to look at this logically. God has nothing to do with it. She's been under alot of stress lately. Therefore her body hasn't been at a hundred percent. Supporting a child takes a massive ammount of energy and strength. My master taught me that." You explained as you headed to Alice's room. "So you're saying it's my fault?" Antonio asked looking upset. You weren't quite sure what to say. "Not fully Antonio. It's partially my fault since I couldn't keep her as calm as I should have, you know given my current situation. You're charge is a persistant and stubborn woman by the way. On the other hand, it is your fault partially since you caused this stress. So take heart in the fact we both share this burden. Not just you." You explained trying to be supportive since you couldn't help but feel sorry for him. You also couldn't help but feel guilty.

He was silent as you approached Alice's door. "Why are you speaking to me so kindly? You want me dead." Antonio asked in confusion and grief. "I'm not you, I'm not a heartless monster." You reply with one last look. Antonio just sighed as if accepting it since he walked right into that one.

"But out of curiousity Antonio, why would you think God caused the miscarriage?" You ask curiously as you stared at Alice's door. "He probably thought she was being unfaithful." Antonio replied with a heavy hearted sigh. "That's foolish. Alice wouldn't do that. Besides, who would she cheat with?" You commented with a chuckle. "Well I can't always be with her like you. So you perhaps?" Antonio suggested with a slight glare at you. You couldn't help but laugh. "That'd be just downright bloody inappropriate! Oh Antonio you're a riot!" You laughed as you lied before knocking on Alice's door. "Right... I'm absolutley hilarious. Keep an eye on her. I have business to attend to." Antonio said as he excused himself with his eyes not leaving you. "You do that." You said as you heard Alice answering for you to come in.

Alice of course when she wasn't resting was crying her eyes out. She would cry that the loss was all her fault so much that you had to use magic to force her to go back to sleep. You couldn't bare seeing her in such misery. You just hoped that what Alistair had told you was true. Although even if Antonio would leave the picture, there was still Lovina.

At the thought, something struck your mind. "Wait... No, it couldn't be... Lovina wouldn't do that... She maybe overly jealous and a complete wench at times, but she wouldn't poison Alice, causing her to lose the child... I'm just being silly, am I?" You said to yourself as you stroked Alice's blonde locks.

Later that night you scanned your cupboards and through all the bottles looking for some that were toxic. You scanned several books you posessed and found a few had a corner bent lightly so as too match the rest of the worn pages. They were all on poisonous plants and their seeds. Then you remembered sometimes Lovina would sometimes look at your books when it came to needing to eliminate someone for her country, England or Spain. You tried to keep calm and to keep thinking that's why you found the pages like that. You wanted to think that Lovina had some sort of humanity in her.

In a few days Alice was back on her feet yet still a depressed mess. When she didn't have to deal with her Queen, you took her to the indoor garden and occasionally the forests to ask for her fae folks friends with help in cheering her up. Your ally nations also helped with comforting her but to little avail.

Eventually the day came you were waiting so long for. You woke up with Lovina sleeping peacefully beside you, worn out from the previous day. You quietly snuck out of the room only to see Spain burst out of the room angrily. He was cursing angrily in Spanish and saying so many things that you knew they weren't good. You understand very little but could only pick out "I'm through with that heretic whore!". You instantly wanted to run him through with your sword for insulting Alice in such a way.

He pushed passed you as he walked by you and shot you a menacing glare before walking down the hallway. You held your hand out and began muttering a spell causing a sphere of dark and light energy to gather in your hand. You stopped when you heard Alice softly call for you since she heard you. The spell vanished as you rushed to her side.

"M'lady! Why are you crying?" You asked out of concern as you sat by her and wrapped your arms around her. She continued to cry with her hands covering her face. You growled before letting go and getting back up. "He did something to you did he? I'll rend him limb from limb!" You growled threateningly as you burned with rage. "It's not that..." She finally piped up. You were confused.

You sat back by her, uncovered her face and held her tear soaked hands. "M'lady? What are you talking about?" You asked still confused. A smile slowly crept along her crying face. "T-The Queen finally told the K-King of Spain to l-leave... An-Antonio told me to t-talk some sense into her but I re-refused. He began cursing at me in spanish before storming out... I'm free _... I'm finally free!" She cried happily before throwing her arms around her and crying tears of joy.

Your heart felt like it stopped at the sound of the happy news. You wrapped your arms around Alice and covered her face in kisses. "This is wonderful Alice! Things can finally get better!" You shout happily as you picked her up and swung her around in circles. She giggled happily as she embraced you. "I must see the Queen at once! Let's go _!" Alice as she happily raced to the door. You smiled happily, thrilled to see a smile on Alice's face after so long. You raced after her before you playfully chased her down the halls to the throne room.

After discussing with the Queen her plan on a battle against the Spanish, you spent the afternoon with Alice in London where you saw the Spanish leaving already. True some soldiers attacked you two, but you made quick work of them. Alice even stole a sword from one and proved that her skills with one was far from rusty. She was her old self again, vigorous, feisty and full of life. It did your heart good to see her back to her old self.

Later that night when you returned to your room, you found Lovina sitting on your bed as if waiting for you. "I figured you'd have left with Antonio." You said as you went to hang your cape and sword up for the night. "I'm not leaving without you. We have to go and help Antonio." Lovina explained seriously. "You can go. I'm not helping him." You said not really caring. "Why not?!" She asked looking annoyed. "I have no loyalty towards him whatsoever. I'm a Knight of the British empire in service to Alice Kirkland. I have no reason to assist my enemy." You replied as you gave her a stern look. "But I'm your wife! Doesn't that count for anything to you!?" She asked starting to get angry. "Our marriage was a farcical attempt at making me Antonio's pawn. His marriage to Alice is over so he has no need for me. So unless you plan on pledging allegiance to England, you may want to leave. I'm staying to serve Alice for the rest of eternity. No words you have will sway me to join you and Antonio." You replied in a state of complete calm.

Lovina stood there in shock as tears welled up in her eyes. "S-So you'll n-never l-love me?" Lovina sobbed. "If I seem cold hearted or rude, I'm sorry. But no I won't. You know where my heart belongs Lovina. All you did was prove to me that you're just as cold and ruthless as Antonio. I cannot love a woman like that." You replied as you tried to not feel guilty. She began crying her eyes out as she collapsed on the bed.

You sighed and knelt beside her on the bed and hugged her. "I'm sorry alright. I respect the lengths you went to in order to make me love you. But sometimes you can't always get what you want." You said trying to comfort her even though she was technically your enemy now. "But why? What's wrong with me? What does she have that I don't?" Lovina cried as she pushed away from you. "An honorable heart. She has this courage and innocence about her that just draws me you know? I'm not sure how to explain it really. It's probably also because she gave me a purpose in life." You replied with a smile.

She was speechless for a while. So in order to help, you used your magic to pack what belongings she had so she could leave. You even shrunk her furniture but assured her they will grow back when unpacked. She cried as she walked to her door with her bags following her since you magicked them to walk. "S-S-So th-there's nothing I c-c-can say?" She asked through her tears. "No, I'm sorry Lovina. If there's anything you want to say before you leave, this is the time." You replied with a soft smile. She looked like there was but shook her head after a few seconds of thought. "No... See you on the battlefield..." She said softly as she looked down and walked away. And that was that, you were free as well. Yet you felt guilty that you shattered the Italian woman's heart. Another thing you blamed Antonio for.

When she was gone, you quickly snuck into Alice's room where she looked like she was expecting you. "You're late _." She purred with a grin. "Pardon me m'lady. I had some loose ends to tie up." You apologized with a relieved smile as you bowed respectfully. "She's gone?" She asked hopefully. "We won't see her again until it's on the battlefield." You replied as you approached you beloved Alice. "I can't believe we are finally free..." She said softly and happily as she embraced you tight and laying her head on your shoulder. "Almost there love." You corrected with a smile. She smirked and pulled you on top of her on the bed. "Well let's finish this then together, my Knight." Alice said before pulling you in for a kiss. "And your's only Alice." You said happily before kissing her.

Days later you were back where you wanted to be. Out on the open sea on a ship with Alice. You looked upon your men who were preparing for the inevitable battle. The smell of the salty sea lingered in the air and it put you at ease even though you were getting ready to fight an ardous conflict.

"It's been a while hasn't it _?" You heard Alice ask behind you. You turned to see her in a flowing red and gold coat, white shirt, black trousers, boots and her hair in a braid. "Aye m'lady. We've been away from the sea for too long." You replied as you got back into the spirit of the seas. She grinned. "Well let's give this battle our all then so we can go back to the way things were. Maybe more." Alice said as she stared out onto the seas. "More?" You asked curiously.

She looked back at you with a smile. "We can finally do what we wanted for ages. We won't have to worry about no one coming between us. Just think of it _! Sure we can settle down and what not, but we can have this too. Share our adventures with those in the adventure we can finally start! Do you get what I mean?" Alice asked excitedly despite the fact she was blushing. You smiled back at her. "Aye Captain. I understand clearly." You reply as you had to resist taking her in your arms and loving on her obsessively since you were on the ship with your crew.

Then you heard horns being blown from your ship and the other ships in the fleet. You and Alice suddenly saw the Spanish Armada in the distance. "It's time atlast. The time for us to fully regain our freedom..." Alice said softly as she tried to keep it together. "Indeed it is. Let's give this one our all m'lady." You said with one final kiss to her before she gave a speech to all the ships in the fleet.

"ALRIGHT YOU SCURVY DOGS! LISTEN UP! We're about to go up against the feared Spanish Armada! But are we going to let them defeat us?!" Alice shouted full of fire and spirit. "No!" You heard resonate from all over. "Like Hell we will let them! Let's win this one for England and our freedom!" Alice continued to shout as everyone in the fleet cheered. Then came the first cannon fire from the Spanish Armada.

It was indeed a long and arduous battle. Many lives were lost on both side unfortunately. But you, Alice and the many survivors fought with all you had. You were waiting for one fight in particular though.

The time you've been waiting for finally came. You and Alice were now face to face with Antonio who was accompanied by an angry Lovina. "So it's finally come to this si?" Antonio asked with a blood thirsty grin as the sun and fire reflected off his halberd's blade. "Yes, I can finally come through with my threat! You WILL be at the end of my blade! I WILL win back Alice's freedom!" You shouted fiercely. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure love~ Many countries have fallen to Boss Antonio's armada. England will be no different." Lovina commented with a wink towards you. Alice growled as she muttered a spell that made Lovina slam right into the crow's nest. "Like Hell it will you tramp!" Alice roared as she climbed up the ladder at break neck speed.

"It's a shame really _." Antonio said slyly as you drew your sword. "How so you bastard?" You asked as you got into position. "Oh nothing really. Just that I gave Lovina full permission to go all out on Alice. You two would have made excellent servents. It's a waste really. Simply _hermoso._" Spain said with a shrug as he shook his grinning head. "Why would you do that? She could kill Alice." You inquired. "That heretic whore deserves it! Going behind my back as she did numerous times! Lovina made me promise to bring you back alive so she could keep you for herself. I might not be able to hold back my rage enough to keep that promise!" He replied as his rage begun to show. "So you finally found out hm? Let me apologize then. Wait... I won't. I won't apologize for refusing to be your pawn!" You said before you charged at him with a mighty battle cry. "I'll send you to Hell where you belong! Die you heretic!" Antonio roared as he charged back at you. So a mighty battle began.

Eventually Alice and Lovina continued their fight down on deck as you and Antonio clashed. You and Alice took on your former spouses in a long and tiring battle. Blood was shed yes, but it was a surprisingly evenly matched fight.

After a while it was Antonio and Alice face to face with one another as they clashed. You were on your knees trying to force yourself up. You saw Lovina looking at you, reluctant to continue this fight. "If you have something to say then say it!" You snapped as you relied on your sword as support to stand up. "Why can't you just come with me _? I'll be nicer honest... I don't want to fight you!" She cried honestly. "I must protect Alice and my homeland. You and Antonio are a threat!" You growled, finding it strange you were reluctant to fight her to the death as well. "I'll beg him to leave England alone then! Just come to us..." Lovina cried, really wanting this to end. "Us? What are you talking about-" You began to say before you heard Alice scream in immense pain.

You turned to see blood spurting from her since Antonio delivered a devastating blow to her. "ALICE!" You screamed, fearing for her life as you forced yourself up and running to her side. She was bleeding badly and coughed up mouthfulls of blood. You quickly casted what healing spells you knew in order to save her life. She just passed out, leaving you unsure of her condition.

Then you heard a bone chilling cackle. "I win! I always win! You should have just surrendered when you had the chance!" Antonio laughed loudly and cruely. He looked like a demon as he laughed in the fire that was consuming the ship. "You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" You roared filled with so much anger you just snapped.

Next thing you knew, you were covered in blood as you heard Antonio scream and pain and fall. You saw that you finally had done it. You ran him through with your sword as you had threatened to do weeks ago. You chuckled weakly as you collapsed onto your knees. "NOW it's finally over... You didn't win Antonio... No, not by a long shot..." You muttered with a smile before you passed out alongside him. Only Lovina remained conscious. She panicked as she tried thinking of what to do.

Next thing you knew, you were waking up in you room. You tried to move but you were met with excruciating pain. "Oh good. You're up, we were getting worried!" You heard Marianne say sounding relieved. "L-Lady Ma-Marianne?" You asked weakly. "Yes _. Alistair is with Alice right now. You both gave us quite the scare. Non non non! That's not nice you know?" Marianne jokingly scolded. You wanted to laugh but you were in too much pain to do so.

"How did we survive?" You asked once Marianne helped you to sit up. You saw you were covered in bandages from head to toe. "Apparently Lovina's time with you taught her a few things about magic. She healed you all the best she could, had a difficult time getting you on a boat for your surviving men and then taking Antonio who survived by the way and leaving." Marianna explained as she walked over to your window and opened the curtains. You were shocked.

"He's still alive!? Damnit all to Hell! Now he will just come back after us!" You shouted angrily. Marianne smiled. "Oh don't worry _. He won't be coming after you or Alice anytime soon. He's actually borderline terrified of you now. He was here yesterday and told me and Alistair he won't be coming back. He's terrified that of what you will do to him and what Lovina will do to him if he attempts to come after you." Marianne explained with a giggle. "Lovely... I owe Lovina then." You said with a miserable sigh.

Marianna ruffled your hair playfully with a warm smile. "She won't be coming near you anytime soon." Marianne said reassuringly. "Seriously? Huh, I figured she would try to guilt trip me or something. I was pretty cold to her after all..." You explained surprised that she wasn't going to be. "Well... She has her reasons. I'm sure she will be back eventually. Just don't be surprised about anything alright?" Marianna explained before giving you a cryptic question. "About what?" You asked curiously. "Hehe, don't worry about that now. You're up now and Alice is waiting for you in the garden." Marianne replied as she walked to your closet and pulled out clothes for you.

Then Alistair came in. "Finally yer up! 'Bout bloody time! Alice has been worried sick!" Alistair exclaimed when he saw you up. "She was hurt far worse than I. How is she up already?" You asked amazed. "Pfft, we nations heal pretty quick if it's not pain representing some problem in our country. Now let's get ya' dressed. Her pacing and crying about how worried she is about you is startin' to get on my nerves!" Alistair laughed as he helped you up since you hurt too much to move alot on your own. You couldn't help but turn red quite a bit. "Yes... I don't want to keep m'lady waiting anymore." You said with a smile.

Once you were dressed with Alistair's help, he and Marianne helped you over to the garden where you found Alice staring outside looking worried. "Aye baby sister! Look who we have!" Alistair shouted jovially. Alice turned to see you her eyes widened. She ran right for you as Marianne and Alistair let you go. You both embraced each other even though the impact in conjunction with the wounds you both recieved during the battle caused you both to become sore all over. But that didn't stop you both, no not by a long shot.

Marianne and Alistair watched on before thinking it was best to leave you both alone. You both stood there as time felt like it froze. You both kept saying how much you loved one another and how you were finally free. Several servants were sent for you two but when they saw you two holding each other in the same spot throughout the day, they thought it would be cruel to disturb you. Even the Queen who everyone was pissed at mind you, just left you be.

Your master was right, you would meet someone vital to your destiny on your eighteenth birthday. And you stood there holding her years later serving as her Knight and her's only. And you still had quite a few experiences to go through with her. You knew this and accepted it, you only cared about the fact that you finally had her as she had you.


End file.
